Systems for processing streams of data utilize continuous streams of data as inputs, process these data in accordance with prescribed processes and produce ongoing results. Commonly used data processing stream structures perform traditional database operations on the input streams. Examples of these commonly used applications are described in Daniel J. Abadi et al., The Design of the Borealis Stream Processing Engine, CIDR 2005—Second Biennial Conference on Innovative Data Systems Research (2005), Sirish Chandrasekaran et al., Continuous Dataflow Processing for an Uncertain World, Conference on Innovative Data Systems Research (2003) and The STREAM Group, STREAM: The Stanford Stream Data Manager, IEEE Data Engineering Bulletin, 26(1), (2003). In general, systems utilize traditional database structures and operations, because structures and operations for customized applications are substantially more complicated than the database paradigm. The reasons for this comparison are illustrated, for example, in Michael Stonebraker, Ugur etintemel, and Stanley B. Zdonik, The 8 Requirements of Real-Time Stream Processing, SIGMOD Record, 34(4):42-47, (2005).
These systems typically operate independently and work only with the processing resources contained within a single system to analyze streams of data that are either produced by or directly accessible by the single site. Although multiple sites can be used, these sites operate independently and do not share resources or data.